Color Coded
by Esquinzo
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs - blue, cream, and green.


It started out harmlessly enough: the blood red soles of her Louboutin's that should have clashed terribly with the crimson of her hair and the light blue dress that made her look curiously innocent. She seemed slightly flirtatious, but in an understated way.

The outfit, so different than her usual black power suits, brought out the best in her – the pure, sometimes vulnerable, petite woman on the one hand, and the strong, independent director on the other. It was so _her_ , to the very core, that the eyes of every man, from the latest newbie to her most senior agent, followed her, and if looking closely enough, one could see that most women's did, too. She turned the heads of politicians, businessmen, and journalists alike that day, getting NCIS not only the best funding they had had in years, but also the best publicity.

And when she waltzed back into the bull pen after spending the day on the hill, a dazzling smile on her lips, he was more than just intrigued.

* * *

The next time it happened, it was casual Friday. Of course, casual Fridays would never be truly casual for the director, but when she left the elevator with her security detail trailing behind her, clad in straight black jeans, a form fitting cream-colored sweater and a matching jacket, he was almost too entranced by the way her red locks tumbled freely down her back to notice the suggestive wink she sent in his direction. It was only when she was safely out of sight and he began to fantasize what she would look like with only the red lips and those damned Louboutin's again that he realized she looked just like the Jen he had known in Paris. Only that back then he would have gone straight back into the elevator with her.

He pressed his hands to his eyes for a moment and leaned back in his chair before he allowed himself a small smirk and picked up his coffee cup.

* * *

The straw that broke the camel's back, however, was a pale green, knee-length dress. He hadn't known she would come by this evening but in hindsight, he should have expected it. Their latest case had hit closer to home than most since she had come back to DC as director, and even though she didn't know the cause of it, she had felt his restlessness and in her own way had tried to check up on him.

Well, her last attempt seemed fairly obvious.

He let his eyes roam teasingly over her figure; the dress did nothing to hide her curves. They engaged in some of their usual banter before she turned serious and sent Zack upstairs to get something to eat.

"Jethro," she said. The redhead looked at him, her emerald eyes wide open. He thought she was going to lecture him on his way of trying to solve Commander Tanner's case, his refusal to treat him as a potential suspect. She clamped her mouth shut, though, and did not bring it up again. Instead she watched him sanding his boat and putting the boy to bed before she picked up her coat and made her way back towards his front door.

"Where're you going, Jen?" he asked when he heard her heels on the floor below him.

She shrugged, "Home I guess."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Got a new bottle of bourbon."

She lifted an eyebrow and decided to play along, presenting him with a small smile as his hand brushed hers when he handed the bourbon filled, chipped white mason jar over to her.

"Jen," he said.

"Jethro," she replied teasingly, a glitter in her darkened green eyes. She watched his hand come up to comb his fingers through her hair, deciding to meet him halfway as his lips came closer to hers.

She let a gentle sigh escape her as they shared their first kiss in more than six years, her lips curling into a soft smile again as he pulled back.

"It was the green one, hm?" she murmured quietly. He looked at her quizzically. "The blue, the cream-and-black, and the green outfit." She chuckled lowly. "Well, you always liked me best in green."

He shook his head, now chuckling himself. "No, I always liked you best [in] nude."

* * *

A rather pointless little piece that I started writing for a challenge years ago but never completed. I found it on my harddrive today, added a few lines and edited it lightly. I hope it'll make you smile :)

Please leave a review!


End file.
